The lost past, the lost son, and the old man
by The White Cross Crusader
Summary: As Ace's execution approaches, so does the marines and world government's biggest foe. A foe that hasn't been seen in nearly 800 years. Not that good of a summary. M for stuff later down the road. Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: I was going through the dates of the One Piece timeline and it turns out I was about 400 years off...so its fixed now.**

****AN: I do not own Naruto/One Piece****

_Chapter 1: The end of war, and the beginning of hell._

_The war was won with great costs to the allied army. The defeat of the Madara had me and many others many dear friends, but I shall not linger on that for long for you could always read one of the many other historical accounts about the war and aftermath. _

_ We had achieved peace among shinobi that would last a "lifetime". At the time we were mourning the dead and celebrating the victory. We were just trying to move on with our lives, and so decided to have a festival commemorating the sacrifice of all those who had fallen in battle. It was during the second Bijuu festival, as we named it, that true hell began._

_ That was the first time I met the infamous Tyrant. A man who was wiser than I was at the time, a man I despise more than even Madara, and yet I respect him for he would be the catalyst for peace on our continent. A piece that was born from fire and hell that he caused, a fire and hell that would prepare us for the future that none of us envisioned except for him._

_ That day, October 12__th__, 6 B.U. was the day that I learned of the power of a well-coordinated and surprise aerial assault making use of high powered explosives with the combined assault of ground based war machines. We were completely caught off guard. _

_ The sight of air balloons was a surprise to me, one of the coordinators of the festival, but I figured they were meant to be a surprise. Then the first bomb fell. The blast engulfed whole stands and families, civilians and shinobi alike were killed in the blast and the following blasts. _

_ Then the kunai with paper bombs started falling from the sky causing more chaos, but unlike the bombs that were being dropped from the balloons theses were fired from the ground some distance away. I along with many other shinobi were trying to take down the balloons why at the same time save the civilians from the carnage that was unleashed at the festival that was supposed to be a symbol of peace for our people. _

_ Then a projector started playing using the smoke caused by the various explosions as a screen in the sky. The face that has since lived in infamy, the Tyrant. He spoke to us like we were children._

_ "See what your peace has brought you? It was only a matter of time before you started murdering each other and killing innocents like you shinobi always do, I just beat you to the punch." He said with a smug smirk across his face. "This is an official declaration of war by the people of Takusan no tochi (Land of plenty). Prepare for your end shinobi."_

_ The projection was cut off at the same time as many "innocent" civilians started attacking shinobi and civilians alike. These soldiers weren't shinobi rather regular civilians, but as many shinobi learned that day they were plenty dangerous especially in surprise attacks. The fighting that started when the first bomb dropped at 9 that night ended at 3 the next morning with hundreds of dead on both sides. During the 4__th__ Great Shinobi War I had witnessed much greater carnage than I saw that day, but because of how many innocent bystanders were caught in the cross fire between two opposing army's I was disgusted that the enemy would stoop so low as to target innocents._

_ But, I should say this now before we go any farther on our journey, this tale is about the legend of the Tyrant. The boy who became a man much earlier than most, a man who gave up his family, his happiness, his chance for being remembered as a great leader, and his life to save those that hated him._

_ This is the legend of Daichi Newgate, the Tyrant, and the man I respect and loathe the most. _

An old man sat in a rocking chair in front of his house watching the many busy passer-byes on one of the biggest streets in the entire city of Heiwa. If anyone from the street would look over his way they would see an old man on a rocking chair in front of a large but modest traditionally styled Japanese house. If that same someone were to look closer they would probably say that the old man was very old from the wrinkles that adorned his skin.

They wouldn't be wrong, but if they looked into his eyes the person might exclaim that the old man had died because of the lack of happiness or any other emotion in his eyes. They would describe his eyes as dead blue, as lifeless, as seeing without seeing, maybe if the person was insightful enough they would say his eyes were haunted.

Yet, no one ever did stop to take a second deeper look, at least no one had for a long time. The old man di more than just sit and watch people day. He did and does many things in his free time. He had taught a great number of students in various arts, he had written a great number of books, most if not all were best sellers, he had served many years as a politician and a warrior, he dove deeper and deeper into the mysteries of fūinjutsu, he painted a many great paintings, and he also still maintained the largest spy network in the world.

The old man was extremely powerful, easily one of the strongest on the entire continent and assumingly the world. Yet you couldn't tell that by how his body creaked when he stood from his faithful rocking chair. After disappearing into his for a few minutes the old man returned to outside world looking radically different.

He was currently wearing an old brown cloak with the hood up to hide his long and spikey white hair and his wrinkled face, as opposed to his white kimono that he was wearing before. The cloak did do nothing to hide his beard which was pure white and went down to his waist like his hair.

The old man walked with a rather brisk pace considering his age and what seemed to be frail body. He joined in the jostling crowd that he had been watching only moments earlier. He made his way to the capital building of the city, a large and grandiose Japanese style building.

As he came to the gate surrounding the building he was stopped by two guards wearing headbands with pistols strapped to their sides. He reached into his cloak and pulled something out. After seeing what the man had pulled out the guards opened the gate to the building letting the man into the capital building, and the old man returned the object that granted him entry to his cloak.

The old man walked through the building, idly noticing that many people were rushing here and there often accompanied by a stack of papers. He reached a staircase and began his ascent.

At the top of the stairs there were three doors in a hallway. The one furthest from the stairs read PRESIDENT. The other two doors were halfway between the door reading president and the stairs. The door on the right read NEWGATE, and the door on the left read BIJUU.

After finishing his climb the old man entered the room marked BIJUU. In the room there was a round table, at which several figures were seated.

"You're late." The man that sat the furthest from the door, and thus the old man said.

"I got lost on the path of life" said the old man with some mirth before he sat down in the last open seat. "So, shall we get to business?"

"Yes, let's get this meeting started finally." Said a melodic voice to the old man's right. "So what does the Fleet Destroyer need us for today?" She continued with obvious teasing in her tone.

"Ino, enough." Said the man who first spoke. "We are here to listen to Uzumaki-sama's proposal that is apparently important enough that it needs not only my attention, but the entire military council's attention, yet it isn't important enough for Uzumaki-sama to show up on time."

"Thank you gaki." was the now identified Uzumaki's reply. "I'm here to request several ships and men to man said ships. I have an old debt that I need to repay, so I can finally rest in peace." Uzumaki said the last part with a tired sigh as he faced all those seated at the table.

Directly across from him was the president and ruler of the entire continent Sasuke Kenki, who was named after his old friend Sasuke Uchiha. Seated to the right of Sasuke was the Kage, head of all shinobi forces, and who was named Sora Kengou. Next to him was the head of air fleet Isame Yachou. The person seated immediately to Uzumaki's left was Kakashi Namikaze, general of the continent's regular army, with his head on the table sleeping. On Uzumaki's right was the leader of the samurai, Red Ijin. Next is the previously mentioned Ino Newgate, supreme admiral. The final person at the table was the head of the modern elite shinobi, MES, Yamato Oiki.

"How many ships do you need?" Asked the now completely serious Ino.

"I was hoping to have a ship representing each branch of military unit with the naval and aerial components being a part of each ship. So I need four ships and enough shinobi, samurai, soldiers, and MES troopers to completely man a ship with only men from the same branch."

"That is a rather large request Uzumaki-sama, may I ask what you are planning on doing with all this men and ships?" asked Sasuke after a moment of thought.

"I plan on ending slavery in this world as well as finding one of my decedents who is currently the last one alive that is not here on the continent." Came Uzumaki's response almost immediately. "I do not ask this lightly, I have thought and pondered over it long enough these past 40 years or so. Plus it will allow me to be somewhere else while all the uproar over my new book is going on."

"Ah, yes. The Legend of Daichi Newgate, an instant best seller and an instant controversy machine. I agree that this will help with the backlash that is soon to come from your latest biography and tale Uzumaki-sama. I'm all for this great adventure, you'll have my best men." Said Sora with a chuckle at the end.

"Ha, if you're sending your best I have no choice but to send my best men too." Said Yamato with a glare at Sora.

"Please," came the feminine voice of Red. "As if either of your best men are in the same league as my men." She finished with a light chuckle.

"Well, shit. It would look bad on me and my men if I didn't help out and send my best too." Said a sheepish, and now awake, Kakashi.

"I guess I can build the old geezer some really nice ships, cause I'm not parting with any of mine." Ino added in agreement.

"My air ships and men shall guarantee that you will dominate the sky Uzumaki-sama" was the monotone response from Isame.

"It looks like the military council is all in agreement, so who am I to deny you Uzumaki-sama." Said a smiling Sasuke. "So, Ino how long will it be before Uzumaki-sama's ships will be ready."

"I'll make sure they're done by the end of the month."

"Good than as the president of the United Nations, on July 1st A.U. 825 that Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Leaf, the Great Toad Sage, the Bringer of Peace, the Destroyer of Fleets, and the Shinobi God, shall leave in 6 weeks to purge this cruel world of slavery, and to bring home a lost son."

**AN: So what do you think? Yeah or nah? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update life got super busy super fast after I decided to start writing this, oh well.**

**AN - I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

_ When one is as old as I am, you tend to look back and notice that it is the little things that truly make the biggest difference. What if I decided to become jaded instead of continuing to seek attention in my childhood? What if Obito had been buried completely? What if the Tyrant didn't love to travel or explore? What if he was content to live his life of nobility? What if he wasn't curious? _

_ I can't tell the answer to these questions, but I can only assume that the world we live in today would be radically different. According to his father Daichi was a curious child. Always asking why and what comes next. Daichi was apparently focused on that question. What comes next?_

_ That question fueled many of Daichi's decisions throughout his life. What comes after the mountains? What comes after the sea? What comes after people's decisions? What comes after peace? What comes after time?_

_ Those questions fueled a young Daichi's mind, but again it seems that I am getting ahead of myself. I should start from the very beginning._

_ December 17__th__, 33 B.U. was the day that Daichi Newgate was born. He was born into the noble house of Newgate, who happened to be the rulers of a small section of land called Shida no Tochi, or Land of Ferns. Takusan no Tochi was still divided at the time, and so were the Elemental Nations. He was born the fourth son of Daiki Newgate and he was the fifth child in total._

_ Daiki Newgate was a large man with a powerful calming aura that seemed to surround him. He encouraged his children to pursue their interests as long as it didn't cause a burden to the land that he ruled or its people._

_ Daiki made sure that Daichi and all of his sibling got the education that those of a noble status needed, and he also made sure that they all were taught military tactics and skills as well. Unlike the daimyos of the Elemental Nations the nobility of Takusan no Tochi were expected to lead their men in any military conflicts. In that case they were much more similar to the kages of old than the daimyos._

_ As I have stated before as a child Daichi was obsessed with the question 'What comes next?' so in an attempt to answer that question Daichi began learning geography and gained an interest in travel, so at the age of 15 he left to travel the land of Shida no Tochi and beyond. He traveled all throughout the lands of Takusan no Tochi all the way up to the great peaks of the White Mountains and to the shores of we now know as the Great Line. _

_ Daiki told me, many years after Daichi's death, that the little boy with short black hair and gray eyes that seemed to be filled to the brim with excitement and curiosity had died on the child's seven year journey around the countryside. The boy that came back from that trip was not the boy he had raised for ten years, but someone completely different. _

_The boy, no the man that had come back had long black hair that went down to his shoulders with bangs that covered his face. He had grown tall, incredibly so for his family, reaching a massive height of 6 foot 6 inches. He had grown lean during his trip and looked like quite the athlete, which was much different than the pudgy boy that left. His attire had changed too. No longer did he wear the noble seal of his family, and he had ditched the childish cape that he started off his journey with. He even forsaken his house's colors of dark blue and garnet, and instead wore a dark gray travelling cloak that he held tight to his body._

_The most notable change in Daichi though wasn't his physical change or change in attire, those were somewhat expected given that he had grown from child to man, but the greatest change was Daichi's eyes. Before they were filled with wonder, curiosity, confidence, awe, and happiness, but upon his return his eyes were filled with doubt, questioning, worry, dread, and even a small amount of defeat._

_For five months after he returned Daichi engaged his father and siblings in a series of philosophical debates and questions, and throughout those five months he seemed to regain his sense of confidence and pride. _

_In the third month after Daichi got back from his trip he met his future wife at a festival celebrating the end of yet another war. She was a beautiful girl of the tender age 15. She had long light brown hair that was tied off in two pigtails by pink bows. She had electrifying blue eyes that shined in mirth upon seeing anything that was funny or cute. She had a soft voice and an aura that just oozed elegance surrounding her. She had just as sweet a name too, Etsuko Yukimura._

_When Daichi first met Etsuko he was in a meeting with her brother Hiroto Yukimura, the ruler of the small country called Gyūnyū no Tochi (Land of Milk), about plans for the future. At the time Daichi dismissed Etsuko as another pretty, but useless girl. Etsuko had similar thoughts that Daichi was indeed a looker, but still just a stuck up pretty boy noble._

_Hiroto and Daichi became fast friends after the meeting, and Hiroto, a massive man who stood an impressive 7 feet tall with broad shoulders and a muscular build that would leave most body builders jealous, would play a large part in the legend of the Tyrant._

_Two months after Daichi's and Hiroto's meeting Daichi began his unification of Takusan no Tochi. The ascendant of the Tyrant had finally begun._

_The events before and after Daichi's journey are rather clear, but the details of his journey itself are clouded and scattered in the wind. The journey that Daichi made was what ultimately answered the question of 'What comes next?' for Daichi, and he was determined to make sure that the answer he saw was changed. During the five month period after his return and before his conquest he figured out what he needed to do now so that 'what comes next' was something worth living for._

In a balcony overlooking the busy city of Heiwa stood two people. The first was a man in his mid-thirties with a string jaw and raven colored hair that was tied in a ponytail that came down to his waist. He was dressed in a white kimono with a black sash around his waist. He wore traditional shinobi sandals on his feet and a katana was strapped to his waist as well. The other person on the balcony was a beautiful woman with long red hair dressed in a red kimono that had black flowers petals descending its length and a black sash to hold it in place.

Both the man and woman stood at the same height 5 foot 8 inches, but the presence the two have are completely different.

The woman is Red Ijin, the leader of the samurai, and she carried herself accordingly. Her presence commanded respect and attention and she had a charisma that gave confidence to those around her. Outgoing, boisterous, and sometimes loud she is a person that one could point out in a crowd and say that she is a leader, at least according to herself. Others could say that she is cocky, arrogant even, but there are very few out there that would like to test this theory. Along with her skill she possesses a certain kind of beauty and elegance. She isn't a super model, but she also isn't the girl next door. Probably the most noticeable feature a person would see upon meeting her for the first time is her eyes. Green eyes that demands the best from that person, but also are filled with care for that person as well.

The man that she is standing across from couldn't be more different than her. He was a quiet man, and when he did speak it is only a few words before silence yet again. While most people could tell that she is a leader or someone important, they would often mistake the man as a simple farmer. Instead of vibrant green eyes he had dull onyx eyes that almost always seem bored no matter what he sees. Instead of her beauty and elegance, he had a rather simple and plain appearance.

Yet, no matter how different he was from her, Red couldn't name a person who she was closer with than Jack Uchiha. Jack was the only samurai who could fight her to a draw, and the only man who had ever held her heart.

"It is a beautiful night isn't it Jack-kun?" asked Red as she leaned against the rail of the balcony.

"Hn."

"Come on don't be like that, you're always like that!" exclaimed a now irritated Red. Little is it known to the public, but in private Red Ijin was a much less patient person than she was in public, especially in dealing with her lover.

"Hn. Did you say something?" came the reply from Jack as he turned from looking out at the city to looking at her.

"Yes I did! And now that you finally gifted me with your attention I actually have something very important to tell you Jack!" Red snapped back with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Hmm."

"FUCKING BASTARD! PAY ATTENTION!" Red yelled before Jack could even finish turning his head back to view of the city. "Today the council has agreed on a decision to aid Uzumaki-sama in a quest that he will be debarking on soon."

"Naruto-sensei? The only quest he should have is the quest to find a quieter place to live" Jack replied with a snort. A widely known fact about Jack Uchiha is that he studied for quite some time under Naruto Uzumaki and is widely also regarded as the man's last student.

"He plans on ending slavery in the world, and has requested four ships and an air ship to help him. Each branch of the military is sending a ships worth of their best men to help him on his journey, and I want you to be the commander of the samurais and the captain of the ship Mifune." Finished Red in a commanding voice.

"So, he plans to fight a most dangerous foe, one that most people don't even believe in anymore. Tsk, I better help that senile old fool otherwise he'll go destroy an island somewhere." Jack replied with a smirk.

"Great! You leave in six weeks and I know exactly what we'll be doing in the meantime"

In Fort Oto

Sora Kengou was a man most would say had seen better days. His once rich brown hair is now tattered with patches of gray throughout. His face bore the wrinkles that came with the job of being the Kage, and had bags under his eyes because of all the work he inherited and all the work he still has to do.

He was sitting in a chair, it was more of a throne, in traditional kage clothes with the head ANBU kneeling in front of him. Mentally sighing about having to send a ship's worth of his best men to make sure that the shinobi didn't lose face with the other branches of the military and it was all because of his predecessor's fault.

"'Rise Hawk, we have much to discuss." said Sora as he mentally debated finding a successor. He just hoped that all those who could succeed him would come back from this errand with Uzumaki-sama alive.

At the pier

"So you want me to take me elite squadron of men and go on what could possibly be a suicide mission with a man who is as old as the dirt that we walk on?" asked Wani Nakazawa. Wani stood at an even 6 feet tall and had broad shoulders. He has muscular arms and a short brown beard. He is dressed in standard shinobi pants with the traditional green flak jacket with the symbol for the Uzumaki clan on the back. He has a cigarette in one hand as the other is hanging loosely by his side. He has a baseball cap with the MES logo on it covering his otherwise bare head.

The man he is asking the question to is Yamato Oiki the leader of the MES. Yamato Oiki was a rather short man standing at only 5 feet 2 inches and a ridiculous sense of fashion. Currently he was wearing a bright pink long sleeved mesh shirt with a plaid kilt. To top off his get up he had a large afro and sunglasses on.

"Yep! All the other branches are sending they're best too! So don't disappoint me!" Yamato replied with a chipper tone that almost hid the implied threat at the end.

"Ha ha! Disappoint you?! I'm shaking with excitement at being able to fight worthy opponents! It is time to show the world MES's strength!" Wani declared. "Now excuse me, I have to go tell my men the good news!"

Heiwa's Military HQ- Main Forces Commander Office

A man with blonde shaggy can be seen sleeping with his head down on his desk with a small puddle of drool forming around his mouth. This man is Kakashi Namikaze. Kakashi is dressed in his normal wear, that is a plain white t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts, and is partaking of his favorite hobby, sleeping. The man had just completed his most daunting task of the day, writing a memo ordering his best air ship and his best men to join the legendary Naruto Uzumaki on a journey.

The memo that read "Ken Jo, men, travel, Uzumaki" that is slowly becoming drenched in drool. It is safe to say that Kakashi has never been the most proactive head of a military branch.

Hiruzen Airfield

The whirl of the air hips can be heard as crews set to work preparing, repairing, and creating air ships. It is among this chaos that we find Isame Yachou. He is a dark skinned skinny man who is a descendent of the Fourth Raikage, Ē, even though he has no talent for ninjutsu let alone the Raikage's famed lightning armor. He is wearing a white military uniform decorated with all of his different medals and ranks. He had black combat boots on and is walking towards a recently landed airship.

The modern airship is a beautiful and massive sight to behold. Over 400ft long and over 30ft high at its highest, the modern airship is truly massive. Constructed of the same material as charka absorbing armor the hull of the ship is practically immune to ninjutsu. The hull is nearly as strong as steel, making it more resist to any ground to air bombardment. The modern airship has over a hundred small hatches on the side of the hall so paratroopers, or nins with the capability to fly can leave the airship and begin an air to ground assault.

The airship is the perfect weapon to raze an unaware city or base simply because of the massive amount of weaponry that it has near the base of its hull. Cannons, guns, chakra fueled weapons, exploding tags, etc. The airship does have one large weakness, it runs mostly on seals created by an fūinjutsu master. This weakness is key because if the fūinjutsu master aboard is killed then repairs can't be done in battle and it takes years for someone to become an fūinjutsu master to replace the one that was lost.

Departing from this particular airship is non-other than Manami Hagiwara, the most celebrated female airship captain in the history of the United Nations air force. Manami was wearing the standard captain uniform, a brown jumpsuit. She also has her distinguishing skull and cannon necklace around neck and hanging on the outside of her jumpsuit. She has auburn brown hair tied into a single bun on the back of her head and that partly obscures her favorite pair of googles, a pair that happened to be bright orange.

It is this woman that has Isame hurrying across the airfield. "Manami-dono! Manami-dono! I need to talk to you!" exclaimed the normally stoic Isame trying to get her attention.

For Manami, the recent drill and test of the airship's functions went smoothly and she was glad it was over. As much as she loves being in the sky she hates going up and doing such mundane tasks in such incredible machines. It was a waste of time and effort when they could be doing something more productive with the airships like racing them. Manami was jolted out of her musings by the cry of one of the few people that could be called her superior, Isame Yachou.

"What do you want Mr. Skin and Bones?" she shouted even as she stopped and turned to face him.

"I want you to gather the best crew possible and get the class A airship Asuma ready for a long journey you and the crew you select are going to help Uzumaki-sama on a most noble journey of his by providing air support. Also you may want to have your affairs in order this is going down as an S-ranked mission so anything could happen." said Isame in a flat tone before he turned around and started walking back to his office on the other side of the airfield.

"Y-Yes sir!" Manami said as she snapped up into a salute before she left to take a relaxing bath, because no one would want to be part of a crew for an extended period of time if they thought the captain smelled.

Newgate Naval Yard

Ino Newgate is what most people will call a beautiful woman. She has dark black that just seems to flow to her waist and a smile that brightens up a room. That's not to mention her other rather large assets that always seem to draw the attention of the men that surround her. But right now the last thing on the minds of the men working in the shipyard was ogling their boss, their very angry boss.

Ino had just found out that the new line of battle ships that were supposed to be done in a month have gotten delayed to almost half a month! For some inexplicable reason the parts they ordered came in two weeks late and now they had to make up for lost time.

Normally she would have let bygones be bygones, but she had an ancestor to impress! As much as she teases and kids with Naruto-jiji, as she calls him in private, she absolutely adores and respects him. She was going to show off and give him four of the newest most elite battleships that the United Nations have ever produced to go off on his journey, but then this happened!

She was just going to have pay her shipwrights extra for all the overtime that they would be putting in during the next month to make sure the ships were ready and safe by time Naruto left.

On an island somewhere in the New World

A bar full of loud noises and sounds is at the center of the island. The sign outside of the bar reads 'Ye Olde Fish Bones', but everyone calls it the 'Bones' for short. The Bones has gained quite a reputation in the past decade or so. It and the island it rests on, called Brandy Isle, are right in the middle of White Beard territory. Yet, White Beards colors didn't fly above the island, in fact none of the Yonko's colors flew on the island. The colors that do fly is a flag with a giant middle finger on it.

The flag belongs to the local hero, and the local drunk, Madara Uchiha. Madara showed up one day on the island out of the blue a decade ago. After he took down White Beards flag, he claimed the island as his own and his home. Brandy Isle is a small island and after heated talks between White Beard and Madara Whitebeard allowed Madara to keep the island as his own, but should he ever lose the island and live to tell the tale then White Beard would kill him.

Since then any pirate or corrupt marine that landed at Brandy Isle has been taken care by Madara. Madara could always be found where the trouble usually starts, the Bones, and tonight is no exception. Sitting at the bar with a bottle of brandy on hand he stares at the wall uncaringly as he takes drink after drink after drink.

The bartender, Tom, hands him another before something strange happens. The bar's den den mushi went off. The bar's den den mushi never goes off.

"Hello?" asks Tom as he hesitantly picks up the mushi after the third ring. "Alright just a second." Tom turns to look at Madara and simply says "It's for you."

**AN Okay I've been thinking about writing a couple different stories and I want to hear what you guys because they will (hopefully) have a different writing style than this story.**

**1. A Naruto and High School DXD crossover**

**This one would be told retrospectively as someone telling a story to someone else. It would have a little bit of a different twist than most of the current crossovers, but isn't too radically different.**

**This one would involve a lot of reader-writer involvement. It could work with no involvement but the way I want to try to write it would require lots of reader involvement.**

**This one would be told traditionally like most books are written from beginning to end with the mandatory flashback scenes so that stuff makes sense. This fic would involve ninjas in suits and ninjas in business, so a slightly different take on who runs the Naruto world.**

**This one has dinosaurs and would be written the same as #3 from start to finish.**

**5. None**

**Boo! You suck! This story made my eyes bleed! **

**Thanks for reading and let me know what I can do matter on ok:)?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update turns out I didn't have as much free time as I thought that I did.**

**Anyways I'm looking for a beta for this story. I would prefer if the beta had knowledge on both Naruto and One Piece, solid gr **

**Finally I don't own Naruto/One Piece**

_ I had a great number of chances to talk to Daichi throughout the war, but most of those chances came on the battlefield where talk meant next to nothing against an army. I had the pleasure, though at the time it was a frustration, to talk to Daichi every six months for 'peace'. _

_ Each and every time that I went to one of those meetings I felt like it was a trap and at the same time I was hopeful that the war could be ended before any more blood was spilt. What happened instead was a series of talks between Daichi and myself. He always spoke in riddles and frustrated the hell out of me. Little did I know it at the time that he wasn't playing mind games and being an overall jackass at these meetings, but he was instead preparing me for the future and the hell that was to be._

_ It was at the very first of these meetings that I was the most hopeful for a peaceful conclusion, despite the tide of the war being in Daichi's favor, and it was also at the first meeting that I got a taste of who Daichi Newgate actually was._

_ A messenger from the Imperial Army of Takusan no tochi had approached our camp after the battle of Doi Castle that had ended in defeat for our forces. The message simply asked that I come and meet with the 'Grand Emperor" Daichi Newgate at a small farmhouse that somehow managed to avoid destruction during the retreat of the Shinobi Alliance from Doi Castle. The farm house was in the middle of no man's land situated almost exactly between the two armies. I was allowed to bring as many guards as I saw fit, but it would be only the 'Grand Emperor' and myself actually negotiating._

_ Even though the imperial army had won the battle of Doi Castle they had won at a terrible price. I was hoping that Daichi had realized the folly of trying to eliminate all shinobi, but I was wrong._

_ During the meeting he asked if I knew what hell was. I took a moment to ponder what that question and I had no shortage of answers, but I was trying to figure out the best answer._

_ Hell is loneliness._

_ Hell is being just a child and having an entire village hate and ignore you with no one to support you._

_ Hell is watching your friends struggle and die because you weren't strong enough to protect them._

_ Hell is having the man that trained you, that you spent two almost three years of your life with, that taught you the techniques that you would become known for, that was your godfather, and that was practically a father to you killed because of you._

_ Hell is coming back home to find a crater because the people after you decided to attack your village just to get to you._

_ Hell is never knowing your family._

_ Hell is war._

_ Hell is knowing that your friends are dying to keep you safe from a madman, a madman that they have no hope of defeating._

_ But before I even had a chance to answer his question Daichi told me that I would soon find out what hell is. At the time I took it as a threat and discontinued negotiations with him, but looking back now I see it as it was meant to be as a warning. A warning of a coming conflict that would cause more death then the combined total of all the Great Shinobi wars and the war of unification._

_ How did Daichi know to give this warning? He knew to give because of the journey he had taken as a young man. Daichi, from what I have found personally and from his own personal accounts, traveled not only all over Takusan no tochi, but to the very limits of the then known world._

_ Up until about five years ago I had gathered only a small amount of information about Daichi's five year trip. Then Katsu Newgate, current elder and family head of the Newgate line, granted me a permission to use a book that Daiki Newgate had shown me during the early years of the Great War. That book is now old and torn, but it has a treasure load of information in it. That book is Daichi's journal._

_ It was in that journal that I learned about Daichi's journey. A journey where a young man who was idealistic became a man who in hindsight was wise beyond his years. For the first three years of Daichi's journey there was nothing particularly special that happened. His entries are full of his wonder and awe at the many different sights that Takusan no tochi as a whole had to offer. _

_ One thing that is worth mentioning about the first three years of his journey is that he met many of his future generals and officers, though at the time he just called them friends. Also during this time he visited many different philosophers to learn and debate about philosophy. All of the knowledge he gained from the different philosophers that he talked he would put into use during not only the rest of his journey, but during his conquest of Takusan no tochi and even his death. _

_He was actually visiting the coastal city of Taiga when he learned from a fisherman that there was an island that wasn't on any map that he could take Daichi to, for a fee of course. _

_ Daichi's thirst to know 'what comes next' had been piqued. He paid the fisherman to not only take him out to this new island, but also to the other islands that Daichi had heard of before, and so marked the beginning of the fourth year of his journey._

_ Daichi first began his oceanic adventure by visiting the Zetsubō no Shimajima (Islands of Despair) though at that time they were known as the Warai no Shimajima (Islands of Laughter) (For those who are curious at this time there were also seven islands instead of the current four). Daichi according to his journal greatly enjoyed the islands, and he also apparently enjoyed the boat ride to all of them despite the boat being 'a small dingy made of twigs and yarn that constantly smelled of fish guts and alcohol.'_

_ In the midst of all of his enjoyment his journal entries show that he was anxious and excited to go explore this unmapped island that the fisherman had discovered. Little did he know that the trip to that island would change his life indefinitely, in fact I can comfortably say that his journey to the unmapped island was the single biggest moment in Daichi's life and it would dictate all of what he would do in the coming years._

_ For it was on that island that he ran into refugees of a great kingdom, and the people who were hunting them down like dogs. On that island the world was forever altered and history was made. It was on that island that Daichi became a man, and on that island Daichi made a choice, a choice to become the Tyrant so that he could kill the monsters that he had met._

At the Bones

"It's for you" Tom said as he handed the den den mushi to Madara.

"For me? Who the hell wants to talk to me? And where the hell did this place get a den den mushi? Just tell whoever they are that I'm not here, and I'm probably drunk in some back alley on a different island." Madara replied before returning to his bottle and taking another drink.

Tom just nodded, and began to tell whoever was on the mushi that Madara isn't there and that he had no idea where he is. After he got done telling the other person the lie he froze. Tom's eye's widened and he stood completely straight, unlike his normal slouched posture, before he walked back over to Madara and whispered a name in his ear.

Shock, surprise, and anger were the emotions that passed on Madara's face after Tom spoke to him. Madara stood up, grabbed the den den mushi, and slammed his bottle down on the bar.

"LISTEN UP!" he shouted to make sure he had everyone in the bar's attention. "You all have five minutes to get your drunk dirty asses out of here or so help me I will beat you till you beg the shinigami to take you! Go it? THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" As the patrons of the bar fled out into the night to avoid his wrath Madara picked up the mushi and held it to his ear.

"As loud and rude as ever gaki." The voice on the mushi said with amusement. "You still have your special way with people. A way that makes them hate your guts." The voice finished with a chuckle.

"So? Who cares about that? What I care about is why the hell are you calling me, and how did you even get this number? I don't even know this number! I swear to kami jiji if this is another one of your stupid pranks I'll kill you!" Madara angrily replied. As soon as he threatened the voice it started to laugh causing Madara to scowl and become even more annoyed.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU JIJI-BAKA!" Madara screamed as he lost his temper yet again.

"Sure you will." Came the amused reply. "But first I need your help. You see I need to find someone and all the information I've been getting is out-of-date so I need you to give this person a message. If you do this for me I will have someone take over your duties for you so that you can go find your sister. Deal?"

After hearing what the voice said Madara perked up and his previous anger faded away. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for all his life! All he had to do was find one person and give them a message and he was free!

"So who do I have to talk to and what's the message?" Madara asked with a bit of suspicion creeping into his voice. The deal sounded too good to be true and he was trying to see what exactly the catch was going to be. Was it that his replacement wouldn't be ready for another ten years? Would he have to try to find a world noble and give them a message? Would the message be for a dead man? What is the catch?

"I need you to tell Whitebeard it's time to come home and to meet me at Brandy Island."

At those words Madara's mood dropped like a sack of stones. That was the catch the old man would be coming back out into the world. Nothing good ever happened when the old man left home. Wherever he went there was normally a lot of destruction and death, lots and lots of death.

"You're coming here? The last time you left home an island was destroyed! What makes you believe that this time would be any different! Just stay where you are it's better for everyone that way!" came the panicked response from Madara.

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't wish for any of that to happen. I couldn't even do anything to stop it!" There was a sigh as the voice recollected its composure. "As much I as I enjoy discussing my failures I believe that we should talk about something more productive, like my arrival in eight weeks and sleeping arrangements for the men that are coming with me."

"Well I got an extra futon and a sofa back at my place that should be good for both you and my replacement. How many more people are you bringing? Three or four? Cause if that's the case you all could probably fit at my place." Madara started mumbling as he considered how many people that damnable old man would bring with him.

"Try five ships worth of men and women. So I doubt that we will be crashing on your futon gaki." The voice responded yet again in an amused tone.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! There is no way I'm allowing you to bring a fucking army to my island! You cause enough destruction by yourself! I can't imagine the damage that would be caused by 5 ships worth of your old never dying friends. Why can't you play bingo like normal old people?" Madara finished with a sob.

Snickering was all Madara heard from the other line for a few seconds. Right before Madara was about to start yelling at the person on the other line the voice spoke up through the snickering. "Silly gaki, the ships are going to be manned by professional soldiers who will want to cause the least amount of damage possible. Plus who plays bingo? In fact what is bingo? Is it like shogi? I never was that good at shogi." The voice started to ramble off about Naras and their shogi playing abilities while Madara was still trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"I'm just going to pretend that you didn't say that and that this is all one terrible nightmare. Goodbye nightmare jiji, I'm going to wake up in some trash covered back alley now." Madara then slammed the den den mushi back onto the receiver getting a yelp from the snail.

"Tom get me a drink, and make it a strong one."

Naruto's residence in Heiwa

The sound of a pistol being fired echoes in the mostly empty halls of the Uzumaki mansion. The sound of the shot can be traced back to a table with two men sitting across from each other with a revolver in between them and three smoking logs off to the side of the table. The room the table happened to be situated in was deep within the Uzumaki mansion and looked more like a wine cellar than a room for entertaining guests.

There is only one door that leads into the room and it was an old oak door, a souvenir Naruto called it, which is opened just a crack with another man leaning on the next to it. The man leaning against the door is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a slightly darker black combat vest on top of that. To finish off the black outfit he had black combat pants and boots, the boots being more blackish gray than just black, and a black headband. The man himself stood no taller than six feet, though he swears to be six one, and he has black hair as well. His hair is tied off into a ponytail that ends about midway down his back. Underneath that ponytail are to katanas whose handles could be seen above his shoulders.

The man's face currently is rather comical rapidly shifting from worried to relieved to disappointed to angry to happy all in the span of a gunshot. His black eyes are comical to say the least when they widen and shrink almost at the same time, and that is only more exaggerated by his facial hair that adopts different shapes for his different moods. What is normally a rather long beard is rapidly changing to a goatee to nothing more than scruff to a beard missing hand shaped chunks and finally back to normal all during the span of a gunshot.

Bang! Poof!

Another shot and this time a nonsmoking log is in place of one of the men at the table. The older man, Naruto, starts chuckling and is soon laughing his heart out at the expense of the other man. After a few seconds Naruto is able to regain enough composure to talk.

"You said that you could beat me!" He continues to chuckle and has to wipe away a few tears. "That was only three rounds! You have to do better than that gaki, I probably wouldn't get tired of this till round one hundred or more. Oh well you are still seven hundred years too young to challenge me!" He finishes with one last chuckle.

The other man at this point had a rapidly growing tick mark on his forehead, not that you could see it underneath his orange mask.

"Oh yeah? I'll have you know that I did that on purpose. Poor Kenta over there is looking like he might explode if we play any longer. I guess having him watch Kawarimi roulette was too much for him." The man finished with a sigh.

The man leaning against the door, now identified as Kenta gave off an indignant squawk at being blamed for the other man's loss. Kenta quickly recomposed himself before saying "My apologies Hiraku-sama I just thought that playing such a dangerous and silly game was inappropriate for a man like yourself to be playing."

As soon as Kenta was done talking Hiraku turned slowly to face him with a completely serious expression, not that you could see it under the mask, spoke while unleashing his killer intent.

"Silence! I kill you!" As soon as Hiraku uttered those words Kenta began to shake and tried to stutter out excuses while Naruto started to laugh loudly as it reminded him of a certain redhead in his past.

Kenta was still trying to utter an excuse or an apology or both, it was hard to tell with all the stuttering, when Hiraku spoke up again.

"So jiji a little birdy told me that you are planning a trip to help some people out there in the great big world. Is that true? If it is then I'm coming with you. I'm just itching for some fun and there is nothing to do here on the mainland or the islands."

"I see." Came Naruto's reply. "Well I am planning a journey, calling it a trip would be making light of it. In fact I think calling it a crusade would be closer to the truth than calling it a journey. I'm going to fulfill a promise I made a long time ago. I'm going to free all the slaves in the world, and strike down anyone who tries to keep fellow humans, or any intelligent being really, in chains. I must right this great wrong of the world."

"Then count me in jiji! This sounds like it's going to be so much fun! I can try out all my new techniques and hopefully fight some tough opponents while saving damsels in distress! I'm so excited!"

"But Hiraku-sama you can't just leave the organization by itself! Who is going to run things while you're gone? What if you die? The men and women of the organization aren't just going to let you leave!" Said Kenta after finally recomposing himself to make a coherent sentence.

"Silly Kenta" Replied Hiraku. "I am planning on taking some members of the organization with us when we leave. I am also thinking of leaving Danny-chan in charge until we come back."

"Us? We?" Muttered Kenta under his breath trying to figure out what his eccentric leader was saying.

"Of course! How could I go on a road trip without my best pal Kenta" exclaims Hiraku. Naruto again is laughing this time at the surprised look on Kenta's face. For a few seconds all that could be heard was Naruto's laughter, but then Kenta spoke up again.

"But sir, wouldn't this be a water trip instead of a road trip?"

On the Grand Line

The Grand Line holds an almost uncountable number of islands each with their own perils and populations. One such island is the island of Ikari (Wrath), part of Chitai no Shimajima (Islands of Foolishness).

The population of the island consisted of a bizarre cult that has existed for nearly 400 years. The cult is headed by a man named Taro. Taro according to the cult has been hibernating for the past 70 years waiting for his chance to smite his forsaken foe. At the main temple of the cult, called Tarism, is supposedly where Taro hibernates.

It was a pretty average day for the followers of Tarism, until a strong gust of wind came through the main temple scattering offerings and any loose paper. As soon as the wind subsided, the entire temple started to shake.

In the sanctuary of the temple there is an altar where offerings can be left and prayers are said. It was under this altar that the ground started to crack before suddenly exploding outwards throwing the altar into the air and scattering the devoted in the sanctuary.

At once the shaking that was plaguing the temple ceased. As the dust thrown up by the destruction of the floor cleared a man could be seen standing in front of the newly formed hole in the floor.

"Prepare yourselves, my followers! I can feel it! He's coming soon! Soon I will have my revenge!" He exclaimed before losing himself to a bout of mad laughter.

Grand Line (elsewhere)

The battle between Portgas D. Ace and Edward D. Teach began, and the world was never the same.

**With the release of Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby I have been in a Pokémon mind set. So I'm thinking about doing a really unorthodox style of having a trilogy whose story is being separated by some number of years in each part, but all three parts would be updated at once.**

**I'm also thinking of doing a NarutoXPokemon story and a NarutoXFairyTail story. **

**And finally Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and all I have to say is that I had major writer's block with this one.**

**AN: I don't own Naruto/One Piece**

_Chapter 4: The New Threat_

_ If Daichi had never step foot on that island I highly doubt that I would be writing about him now. In fact he would just have been another noble in the grand scheme of things. Instead he would continue the bloodiest war the world would ever now while at the same time raging war at home._

_ When Daichi first stepped forth on to the previously unmapped island he was surprised by how civilized it was. He remarked in his journal 'I guess not being on a map is not as adventurous as I thought.' Daichi would spend a week on the island then named Sekai no Haji (Edge of the World), now simple as Daichi no Shima (Daichi's Island), and nothing extraordinary happened until the third day._

_ On the third day a huge ship laid anchor in the port of the town Daichi was staying in. Daichi described in great detail the sense of awe and then confusion about the spectacle of the ship coming to port and the people who departed from it. 'Today an enormous ship came to port. Calling it a ship hardly does it justice though. It looked like a castle could fit inside of it with plenty of room to spare. The ship itself looked old enough to be the same age as any of the castles back home. It even looked like it had suffered a recent siege if the scorch marks, at least I assume they are scorch marks, on the hull are any indication. To make matters even weirder regarding the strange ship is the people that departed from it and went to town. They looked edgy and tired, ready to fight at the least bit of notice as some poor saps found out. They didn't go to the market to find a place to sell the numerous goods that they must be carrying in their ship. Instead they went to several different inns before going back to their ship' _

_ The next day Daichi would notice what looked like a parade of battered and broken disembark from the ship and enter the town. 'When I left this morning to go visit a monk that lived a good distance outside of Tako I noticed that a large ramp was being attached to the ship in the harbor that remarked upon yesterday. I had assumed that they needed the ramp to unload whatever goods they had so they could take them to market…By the time I arrived back in Tako it looked like it was under siege. A city of tents had started to emerge around Tako. As I passed by I noticed what looked like a caravan traveling back and forth between the ship in the harbor and the newly established tent city. The people that were in this caravan were not merchants setting up an elaborate shop like I first thought, but instead there were elderly, women, and many children running underfoot. What few men that looked to still have life in them all carried strange weapons that I have never seen before and looked haggard. Not only that but the women also carried these strange weapons and looked just to be in slightly better condition than the men. All in all this new city of tents looked more like a city of poverty with the people looking starved and scared." Daichi was aghast at the condition of the people he saw, and he decided to talk to them to see if could lessen their burden any the next day, and to figure out what the strange weapons they had did._

_ For Daichi the next day would be the last day that he could truly act like himself completely. The difference between the fifth day on the island and the seventh is remarkable. Most people mature slowly over their lives, or in my case extremely slowly, but Daichi would go from a boy traveling without a care to a man in one day. That day has long been celebrated on Daichi no Shima as the festival of the tyrant._

_ On the sixth day when Daichi left the inn he was staying at there was a fog blanketing the island giving the normal tropical paradise a spooky feeling to it that was only strengthened by the sight of all the tents laid out around the city. As Daichi walked to the harbor and the massive ship, which he learned was called Atlantis, he felt uneasy. The ramp that was used the day before to unload the mass of people from the ship was still down, and there were men standing guard near it. Daichi approached the men and asked if they could sate his curiosity about the situation. At first they disagreed stating they couldn't afford to be distracted, but one guard agreed to explain the situation. The guard, who was named Don, explained that they were refugees from a once proud kingdom. Their kingdom one was of many in an alliance that was made to combat a different alliance of kingdoms. It was safe to say that their alliance had lost and now a rather persistent noble was pursuing them in hopes to gain more glory by bringing the princess of their kingdom, which was called Rumpton, back to the alliance. _

_ It was not to long after Don was done explaining this that a shout from the ship came down and alerted the men on the ground that several masts were spotted and they had the colors of the noble, who was named Zo. The guards instantly sprang into action sounding a large bell that woke everyone in the area and alerted them that danger was coming. _

_ Daichi asked if there was anything that he could do to help, but Don said there was nothing he could do but stay out of their way as they prepared for battle. Being told there was nothing he could do didn't sit well with Daichi but he trusted that the guards knew what they were doing and decided to go to a tavern to see how the events of the day would play out. _

_ "As I was enjoying a fine mystery meat soup, the sound of thunder roared out and explosions were heard. Then came more thunder and screams, so I stood up and ran to the entrance of the tavern only to see part of the city in flames and the Atlantis under fire by what I later learned to be cannons. It was at that moment an elderly man grabbed me led me out of the city." After Daichi left the city he and the other local inhabitants gathered a few miles away, with some running reports from the city back to the newly established camp. It was here that Daichi heard of the atrocities that were being performed by Zo's men against not only the Rumpton refugees but also the citizens of Tako that hadn't managed to escape the city._

_ As night was falling Daichi gathered up most of the able bodied men and women who were willing to fight off the invaders and tried to come up with a plan to launch a counterattack. This would be the first of many battles that Daichi would lead as a commander and it would also be the first of many great tactical victories in his illustrious career._

_ Before the he could even think of a way to fight a battle he would have to arm the people he gathered as most of them didn't carry a weapon let alone know how to use one. Daichi only had his sword on him and the local militia only had a few pikes and spears that weren't nearly enough to face their opponents. _

_ Facing an enemy force of roughly two thousand trained professional and well-armed soldiers with only eight hundred untrained mostly unarmed soldiers would be highly unadvisable and impossible using normal tactics. That wasn't even counting the enemy's guns which were terrifying and unknown only made the already slim chances of victory even slimmer. _

_ Thus Daichi would display the cunning that would haunt me and my advisors in years to come, the cunning that allowed him to turn certain defeat into certain victory. The cunning that allowed an average civilian military to fight against and win against the powerful military might of the Shinobi, but I shall save that cunning for the next chapter._

At the Bones

To say Madara was having a bad day would be an understatement. It had been seven weeks since his conversation with his senile jiji and everything was going fine till it was announced that the marines had captured Portgas D. Ace and were to execute him at the end of the week. To say that that bit of news changed things would also be an understatement.

With Ace being executed instead of just thrown into Impel Down, or a negotiated exchange to preserve the peace, it meant that Whitebeard would certainly attempt a rescue attempt to save one of his sons, and would miss the scheduled meeting between him and baka jij. So Madara now has to figure out how to break the news to jiji.

Madara let a tired sigh leave his mouth as he prepared to deliver the news.

At Naruto's residence in Heiwa

Naruto was enjoying his quiet morning as he yet again tried to collect himself and his memories less he forget something. It is not an easy task to make sure that over seven hundred years' worth of memories are in order and that nothing is forgotten be it the face of an old deceased friend or how many descendants that he has. As he was finishing up with his task a den den mushi rang out and nearly broke his concentration.

As the mushi kept ringing in the back ground Naruto stood up and let out a tired sigh. He had developed a morning routine over the years, and it was rarely disrupted because of the time he wakes up. While four in the morning may be an acceptable time to get up and start ones day, it is normally frowned upon to visit another or to give someone a call. Apparently there was at least one person who didn't get that memo.

As Naruto shuffled through his large home to the kitchen, which was where the nearest den den mushi was located, he couldn't help but think how rude the people of this time were. They would talk about things and just as quickly forget about them. They wouldn't dare try peeping claiming it as something of the past with the new concrete walls in the bath houses, but would then watch the entirety of the Icha Icha TV series and movies without an ounce of shame. They didn't appreciate entry by window, or getting thrown across a city either.

Naruto's pondering about the follies of the modern people was put on hold when he picked up the mushi. "Hello?" he managed in a polite tone like he was completely used to answering calls at four in the morning.

"Jiji, it's me. And I got some bad news for ya."

"Why good morning me." Was Naruto's completely original reply.

"IT'S MADARA BAKA-JIJI!" exclaimed Madara as his head swelled in size. "And I need you to take this seriously. One of White Beards lieutenants, one Portgas D. Ace, has been captured and the marines are trying to make a show of force by having him publicly executed. White Beard has already informed me that he plans on rescuing Ace and thus starting a war with the marines. What makes it even worse is that the scheduled date of the execution is the date that you two were supposed to meet and that my replacement would come and relieve me."

There was a pause on the line as Naruto considered what he had just been told. It was nice to see that some of his more positive traits were passed down to his descendants.

"Well Madara it seems that my meeting with White Beard will take place during a battle then. But do make sure that he lives till I get there, and that Ace boy too. I can't have him all mopey as we talk."

Silence greeted Naruto after his last statement. That silence continued for another minute or two before it was broken.

"Gaki are you there?" More silence followed. "Gaki?"

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just tell me to go into the middle of a potential warzone by myself to keep someone who probably doesn't even need my help safe while fighting some of the strongest people in world to rescue someone that has no connection to myself." Madara would continue on is broken gibberish as the sound of someone sobbing came over the line.

As much as Naruto enjoyed the sounds of someone suffering a mental breakdown because of him, and he disturbingly enough does, he had to snap Madara out of it. There was too much work to be done to suffer a mental breakdown now, later sure, but not now.

"Silly gaki. I never said that you would be by yourself. Some of the contacts that I'm still in touch with owe me a favor, so they will being joining you in this endeavor as soon as I tell them about it. Really congratulations are in order on you becoming a captain of your own ship! Good job gaki, I always told you that if you stayed by my side long enough that it would all pay off in the end."

"HUH? WHAT SHIP? AND YOU WANT ME TO GET A CREW OF A BUNCH OF PEOPLE I NEVER MET TO GO OFF AND FIGHT IN A WAR? HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF STRANGER DANGER?" Madara exclaimed now in full panic mode. Naruto could hear the vein throbbing on his forehead over the line.

"Yes I have heard of stranger danger, but I never cared for it. Also it won't be a bunch of people just like eight or nine, maybe less depending on how many are still alive. And the ship is the famous _Sea Toad_ of the toad summons that I will send you shortly."

The _Sea Toad_ had served as Naruto's flag ship for the last twenty years of the void war and during the reengagement campaign. . It was made upon Naruto's request during the void war, and took over two decades to complete. It was constructed of materials only found on Mount Myōboku. The wood making up the ship is so saturated in natural energy that it could take a barrage of cannon balls to leave a mark on the ship. To make sure that Naruto could go into sage mode instantly should the need arise the wood was also soaked in the sacred oil for ten years.

Madara had no idea how he and about ten other people were going to be able to sail the ship because of its massive size. It was spacious enough to hold three large summons on its main deck, and have room for the crew to work around them. The ship is easiest the largest in the world only being rivaled by the ship called Pluton during the void war and nothing since. It was over two kilometers long, one and a fourth mile to be exact, and over a kilometer wide, three fourths of a mile to be exact.

Any other ship Madara could possibly see ten people being able to sail it depending on how well made the ship was, but sailing the _Sea Toad _seemed impossible with a crew less than a hundred.

"You want me and ten other people to sail your giant ship into the middle of a war?"

"Yes." Came the simple reply from Naruto.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAXY THAT IS? IF WE COULD EVEN GET THE THING TO SET SAIL HOW WOULD WE STOP IT? OR DO YOU WANT ME AND TEN OTHER PEOPLE TO RAM THE WORLD GOVERNMENT TO DEATH?" Madara had to take a minute to catch his breath. This was unbelievable! He knew that his jiji was getting up there in age, like really up there, but for him to lose his marbles now was unbelievable.

"Don't worry about it gaki. I will ask for several of the younger toads to help sail it to its destination. Kami knows how excited they will be to actually do something. You worry too much gaki. I will make sure everything is handled logistically speaking so you can focus on your mission."

Naruto was met with a long exasperated sigh. Once he heard that he allowed a smile to come to his face.

"Fine. Just make sure you get there quickly because I really don't feel like dying for another fifty years ok?" The line went dead with a click before Naruto could even think about responding.

"Damn gaki." He murmured to himself as he slowly shuffled away to make the necessary arrangements. Nothing was ever easy for him in the past, and this mission seemed to be keeping with the tradition.

On Fishman Island

Fishman Island is not a pleasant place for most humans. There is a strong mistrust and hatred harbored by fishmen and the merpeople against humans. It wasn't always like this, but that didn't matter now.

It is in the fishmen district that the hatred is the most drastic. Yet it is here that a small toad is seen hopping among the busy streets seeming unnoticed. The sight of a toad in a busy street wouldn't be too unusual if it weren't for the fact that Fishman Island is in fact underwater.

The toad was in fact noticed by almost everyone in the street as it hopped along towards an older, much older, part of the district. A part that was decaying and following apart, a part that was completely clear of any crowds or seeming anyone at all.

The fishmen knew better than that though. In the depths of all that decay lived an old man, but not just any old man. The old man that lived there was a human. A human that was there, but not there. He was an urban legend to most fishmen, one that was told to get children to behave.

It was in that urban legend that it was said that when toads hop the streets that he would come and rage fire and brimstone down upon those who are evil. It was actually quite common for children to tease one another that they saw a toad.

The fact that it was an actual toad hopping down, the now empty streets of the fishmen district terrified most of the residents. There were the few brave ones that followed the toad to see who the legendary boogie man of the district was.

When the toad stopped outside of an old shed the small crowd hung back and waited with anticipation at what was to come next.

The toad then jumped up and lashed out at the door in a series of kicks. As the toad landed it ducked and rolled off to the side as a giant sword of came crashing through the door towards where the toad had stood not moments earlier. When the sword collided with the ground it kicked up a rather large amount of dust that stopped the spectators from seeing the owner of the sword.

As the dust cleared it revealed a seeming middle aged man that stood at over seven feet tall. The man seemed to be wearing what could only be assumed as an old cloak. The cloak was a sickening yellow color with multiple holes and tears in it. His eyes, a clear blue if one was to look close enough, were alert and dashing, but his head was unmoving. His face had a stern look that seemed like it was sewn on from birth and his chin was covered in stubble. His hair was also blue but it had streaks of silver hair in it showing his age. Most notably given the location is that he was in fact a human.

Not many spectators were still around by time the dust cleared with most of them having fled as soon as the door was destroyed and the rest were either frozen in shock or fear at what they had thought was just a ghost story actually being real.

The man noticed the toad off to his side after just a few seconds of watching the largish crowd of people run off. He turned his head before poising a question to the toad.

"Friends of yours?" he asked before the sword of water just disappeared. The toad shock its head and handed the man a scroll that it had been carrying on its back. The man took the scroll from the toad as it stood there.

He raised an eyebrow at that, normally they, the toads, give him a scroll and poof away to toad land. As he finished unraveling the scroll and began to read it he could feel something flowing through his veins that he hadn't felt in a long time, excitement. And a headache too, can't forget the headache.

He then turned to head back in the shed to gather his stuff. An old picture yellowed by the relentless march of time and so faded that you couldn't even see what it was a picture of, his traveling cloak which was in considerably better condition than the one he was currently wearing and much newer, his flask and two barrels of rum that he somehow managed to store in the tiny shed, and finally a pristine white uniform with yellow tassels on the shoulders and the kanji for admiral on the back.

He was going to be seeing some old friends in the coming week so he better look good he thought with a smile. The spectators that were still there felt a shiver go down their spines when the man smiled and then disappeared in an explosion of smoke with the toad.

**AN: I'm still alive! And I can't believe that this story has almost 100 favs and follows! You guys are awesome! Anyways leave a review please!**

**Next chapter: The crew of the _Sea Toad_ gathers and possibly the beginning of Naruto's journey!**


End file.
